


Our Future

by DragonGirl420



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Prompt Request:Prompt #12 – “Do it. Take a chance, I’m begging you. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been.”Prompt #15 – “I can’t stop thinking about the future. About our future. Do we even have one, or should I just move on?





	1. Chapter 1

The porch swing moved absently with the breeze while you sat upon it, legs crossed. Two in the morning had come and gone and your boyfriend still wasn’t home yet. It wasn’t the first time he stayed out too late, but it was going to be the last.

You were fed up with waiting on him lately. In the two years, you had been with Daryl Dixon on and off, he had been someone you could count on; till Merle showed up. He’d just been released from jail after a six-month stint for possession and turned up on your porch looking for Daryl.

Within several weeks, Daryl had all but disappeared from your life, leaving you with a string of broken promises and an even bigger broken heart. His call earlier promised he would be by to pick you up and take you out for the night, but he never showed.

The rumbling purr of a motorcycle engine turned on your street, its single headlight directed into your small driveway and came to a stop. Daryl killed the motor and slowly dismounted. You could see he wasn’t exactly drunk, but he wasn’t sober either.

Daryl climbed the steps, and even in the low light of the porch bulb, you could see his eyes were dark with regret.

“Hey,” he said, greeting you meekly, “you’re still up.”

“Mmhmm, thought I had a date tonight. But he never showed,” you looked away, not wanting to lose the anger simmering under the surface.

“Y/N… I’m – I’m sorry. I fucked up… Merle and I were getting’…”

“Daryl, just stop.” You got up from the swing and stood in front of him. Taking a long look at the man who held your heart, you tried to find the words you needed. “I sat here tonight and waited for you. Again. You chose Merle, again. He’s your brother, I get it. But where’s he been the last couple years? Jail or screwin’ his way through northern Georgia…”

“That ain’t fair,” Daryl challenged, “he’s been around for me. All I ever had was Merle.”

“I know, but you have me too. That part you seem to forget.” Your words caused him to wince and cast his eyes to the porch. “Daryl, I sat here tonight…  ** _I couldn’t stop thinking about the future. About our future. Do we even have one, or should I just move on?”_**

“Move on? Why? Cause Merle’s back? So, what… you sayin’ it’s you or Merle?” Daryl’s demeanor changed quickly, his body tense, shoulders pushed back in a defensive stance.

“No, I am asking if I matter to your future,” you knew the second the words left your lips, what his answer was.

“What future?” he asked sarcastically, taking a cigarette from his pack and lighting it. “We ain’t got a future… any of us. Don’t you see what’s startin’ to happen out there? People dyin’ coming back… ain’t no future anymore girl.”

“I saw bits of it, but… it’s… it’s not like it’s the end of the world Daryl. There  _is_  a future… and we can have one. A great one,” you begged him, but you could see his face was set in a way that meant he had already made up his mind.

“Look, I came to tell ya me and Merle, we’re takin off… gettin’ outta town before the shit hits. I came to see if you wanted to come.”

“Do you want me too?” you swallowed hard and when he looked away, you had your answer. “Ok then, thanks for coming by Daryl. It’s been fun I guess.”

You couldn’t look at him anymore. Turning towards the house, you walked past him and as you opened the door to enter, he called your name.

“Y/N,  _I do_  want you to come…” his voice was soft like it was when the two of you had spent countless hours whispering under the covers. Your heart broke a little more because you knew he partially meant it.

“Maybe… but Merle doesn’t,” you said without turning around. “But I appreciate you trying to convince me you do.”

You let the door close with a bang. The second it was closed you slid down it, quiet sobs wracking your body. Minutes later, the bike’s engine came to life, and Daryl Dixon rode down the street and out of your life.

 

Daryl was right. The future, as you knew it, got canceled. Over the next year everyone around you faded away, entire neighborhoods and cities fell. You kicked yourself for not going with Daryl, but tried to rationalize it to yourself by reminding your heart how he had stomped on it for Merle… again.

After a few months of moving around, you decided to move further into the woods to try and find shelter. One night a herd got too close and you thought it was the end. Out of nowhere a group of people began shooting them down, saving you from certain death.

The leader called himself the Governor and invited you to live in their community. Within a week, you had settled in but still thought back to the days before the outbreak. 

The night Daryl came to your porch still sat in the back of your mind and you couldn’t help but wonder where he was. You knew he’d be alive; he was a survivor after all. Pushing him from your mind, you tried to focus on your life new in the new community. 

It was only a day or two later that you thought you saw Merle for the first time. Walking down Main Street in Woodbury, you saw someone him from behind and chuckled to yourself how much he looked like Merle.

When he turned around, you stopped dead in your tracks. His head thrown back and laughing at something the Governor said, Merle Dixon stood before you, bigger than life. Daryl’s face popped in your head again, and you slowly made your way towards Merle.

“Merle?” your voice cracked? “Merle Dixon?”

“Yes sweetheart?” he turned to look at you but didn’t seem to recognize your face. “What can I do for ya?”

You were floored he didn’t recognize you considering he’d lived on your couch for weeks when you first met Daryl. “Merle… it’s Y/N… you don’t…?”

“Holy shit… I remember you now. You were the one my little brother was shackin’ up with way back when weren’t ya?”

“Um, yeah… I guess you could say that…”

“Any chance you’ve seen my baby brother around? Been lookin’ for him since we got separated near Atlanta,” his eyes narrowed on you making you incredibly uncomfortable.

“No, I was hoping – No. I haven’t seen him since before. He said the two of you were leaving town before shit got bad.”

“We did. Got separated when our group cuffed me to a roof and left me for dead,” Merle licked his lips and slowly looked you up and down. “But, uh, maybe you and me can go off together and try’in find ‘em?”

“Merle,” the Governor spoke up, “We have better things to be doin’ today. Don’t you remember about tonight?”

Merle’s attention was back to his boss and thankfully off you. Merle turned back to you, rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin.

“Listen, sweetheart, why don’t you go off and make sure you got yourself a cold drink. The festivities will be kicking off this evening and you don’t want to miss out on a front row seat!”

The Governor put an arm around Merle’s shoulder and led him away before he could say anything more.

You walked back to your small room and closed the door behind you. Once inside, you found yourself on the floor, head in hands and Daryl’s face in your mind’s eye. Finally picking yourself up, you went to your bed and laid down, sleep finding you in minutes.

Hours later, gunfire had erupted on the streets waking you in a panic. Looking down from your window, you saw a group of people laying down an assault on the main drag of your home. Running out into the thick of the fight, you looked around for a way to help but smoke was filling the streets making it hard to see who was firing at who.

Sprinting down Main Street, you turned left around a corner and for the second time, that day came to a dead stop. In front of you, three unfamiliar faces stood, guns pointed at your face. The taller, stubbled man with the piercing blue eyes was in front, behind him were two women. One with long dreads carrying Katana and another younger woman with short brown hair. All their weapons were on you.

“Stop!” The man said, his pistol aimed at your head. “We don’t want to kill you.”

“I’m not armed! I just… what’s happening?! Please, I am just trying to survive here…” you begged, panicked and afraid for your life.

Passing several glances between the three of them, the women lowered their weapons, but the man did not.

“Where’s the Governor?” he asked, his thick drawl oozing with hatred, gun still firmly planted at your forehead.

“I – I don’t know… he’s…,” you turned and pointed behind you. When you turned back around, you saw another man coming out of one of the storefronts. His back was to you, but you knew it was Daryl the second his frame came into view.

“Rick… we really gotta…” his eyes grew wide in shock as he saw your face. Daryl pushed through the women towards you and saw Rick’s gun in your face.

“What the fuck man, put that shit down,” he knocked Rick’s hand down and put his hands on your shoulders.

“Y/N? Holy shit,” Daryl grabbed you and held you tightly. Bullets started whizzing by your heads, breaking the slow motion feeling of the moment. “C’mon!” Daryl shouted and pulled you into the storefront he just exited, his friends following closely.

Once inside, everyone moved to the back of the store, except Daryl, who never let his grip on you go. Rick was flanking his side, not willing to move.

“Daryl?” you squeaked. You didn’t know if this was real or a dream. Your hand reached up to touch his face. The second you felt his skin under yours, you knew it was really him.

Nearly knocking him over, you leaped into his arms out of sheer relief that he was alive.

“You know her?” Rick asked Daryl, his brow furrowed in confusion. “How?”

Daryl pulled back from you and brushed your hair back from your face. “We used to be together… before.”

Surprised registered on all their faces, but the gunfire blazing outside grew closer and brought their attention back to the problem at hand.

“Daryl, we need to go,” one of the women said. “Glenn is waitin’ for us.”

“Y/N, I don’t even… I mean, this is nuts. But she’s right, we gotta go,” he grabbed your hand and you pulled away.

“No, I… I live here now. Daryl… Merle is here…”

Daryl froze, his eyes wide. “What?”

“Mmhmm, I’ve only been here a week, saw him the other day. He’s the Governor’s right-hand man… He’s one of the ones you’re shooting at!”

“Listen to me, this guy, this Governor kidnapped my friends, beat one of ‘em almost to death. You can’t stay here, come with me.”

“What about Merle? Don’t you wanna find him? I mean, he’s your brother… right?”

Despite the circumstances, you could feel your anger burning at past events. You still felt love for Daryl, but knowing he walked away from you before because of his brother didn’t make feeling all that love so easy.

“I wanna see Merle, I do. But finding you again,” he paused and looked at Rick who was beginning to seem impatient. “Just give me a minute man…”

Rick walked back towards the women mumbling under his breath and shaking his head. Daryl brought his attention back to you and could see the hurt on your face.

“I shouldn’ta walked away before. I shoulda made you come with me. But listen, please, don’t make the same mistake ok? Trust me…  ** _Do it. Take a chance, I’m begging you. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life wonderin’ what coulda been_** … like I’ve been doin’.”

You were taken aback by his words. But before you could answer, voices from outside were getting louder and Rick grabbed Daryl’s shoulder.

“We’re goin’, C'mon,” he dragged Daryl towards the back door and left you standing there.

Shaking free of him, Daryl took your hand in his. “Just come with me, darlin’, please… we can work shit out later,” his eyes pleading with you.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded hesitantly, but it was all Daryl needed to pull you to the back door and out towards freedom. Once outside, Daryl drug you along as you weaved through the buildings towards the back of the community. One by one the other women climbed the fence, just as Daryl was boosting you up, you heard his voice from behind.

“Hey!” Merle shouted, “What the hell?”

Turning around you saw Merle’s weapon slowly lowering as his brother’s presence became clear to him. “Daryl?” he asked, his voice low over the sound of distant gunfire.

Daryl turned and saw his brother. For a moment you were sure he would run and embrace Merle, leaving you again.

You watched as Daryl stalked towards him, his hands starting to ball into fists. The smile that had grown on Merle’s face disappeared quickly, as Daryl’s right hook connected with Merle’s jaw.

Falling to the ground, Merle took a moment, then quickly got back up on his feet. “Well, well now baby brother, how’s that for a greeting?”

“What the fuck’s your problem? You stupid piece of shit… What the hell you doin’ here with that lunatic? And her? Y/N’s here? You knew how long I was lookin’ for her after the outbreak…”

“Daryl, I just found her, I swear and now you! We can make it all work out brother…”

“No! I ain’t listenin’ to you no more. You were the one who convinced me to leave her behind in the first place…” Daryl’s voice trailed off as the gunfire died down. “Now… I’m goin’ home, with my family.”

Stalking away from Merle, Daryl grabbed your hand and helped you up to where Rick stood. As he lifted you up on the hood of the bus, Merle called Daryl’s name again.

“I’ll come back and deal with you later,” Daryl growled at him. “Right now, I am doin’ what I shoulda done back then.”

Leaving his brother behind, Daryl didn’t let go of you until you were back at their vehicle. No one said a word to you, nor you to them. Once at the car, the others left you and Daryl to have a moment alone.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said, his voice low and dripping in regret.

“I should’ve left with you that night,” you mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.

“I shoulda made you,” Daryl lifted your chin with his fingers and carefully leaned towards you. Barely brushing his lips against yours he whispered, “forgive me?”

“Yes,” the word fell from your lips just as he was finally pressing his to yours. Kissing Daryl again was everything you remembered. The time you were apart fell away and you found the sensation of love you still carried for him making its way through you and they were invoked, you never wanted them gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: You should do #44. “I still remember how you taste” but like extra smutty and angsty   
> Warnings: Language, Smut, Angst, and a ‘lil fluffiness

“Daryl, we need to get back,” Rick called, causing Daryl to pull back from kissing you.

“Alright man, give me a minute, ‘lright?”

“We just shot up their home, killed several of his men to get Maggie and Glenn back. Do you think he’s just going to wait around?” Rick pleaded.

“No, I know you’re right…” Daryl looked back at you and smiled softly. “It’s just… I thought she was dead, Rick. Still tryin’ to wrap my head around this.”

“Well, you can do that on the ride home. C’mon, let’s go,” Rick put a hand on Daryl’s shoulder and passed you an untrusting look.

Taking your hand in his again, he led you to the car. As everyone was piling in, you noticed the man in the passenger front seat that you assumed to be Glenn. He was beaten and bloody, looking like he had been through Hell. You winced at the sight of what Merle and the Governor had done to him, feeling sick that you had lived there while that was happening.

The two women slid over in the back seat, leaving only one open. Daryl sat down and patted his lap for you to sit on. You had a flash of a memory of when you used to sit in his lap on the porch swing at your old house. In the days before Merle showed back up, you and Daryl had spent many nights out there drinking, laughing and making out.

The ride back to your new home was incredibly quiet. Pulling up to the gates your eyes widened at the sight of the prison. Once the car was through, Rick shut it off and everyone piled out of the vehicle.

You stood on the fringe and watched as their group was reunited with each other. Taking a few steps back, you turned and started walking through the field and away from the car. Your mind was still unable to process everything that just happened, especially the fact that after apart for more than a year, you’d suddenly been reunited with Daryl.

Footsteps approaching caught your attention. You knew Daryl was behind you before he could say anything. Hesitating to turn around, you were desperate for the right words to say but none came. His hand on your shoulder was warm and welcoming. You closed your eyes almost afraid that it was all a dream, that if you turned around he wouldn’t be there.

Daryl’s arms wrapped around your shoulders. He leaned his chin on your shoulder; his lips less than a breath away from your neck.

“Daryl… how is this possible?” you couldn’t deny how shaken you were by the events of the last hour. Still not turning around, you brought your hands up to rest on his forearms. “I just don’t understand. You left… you and Merle. You left and then the world ended. I knew you were alive somewhere, but the chances of finding you…”

When you finally turned around, you took Daryl by surprised. He quickly swiped at the stray tear forming in his eye.

“I – I dunno Y/N… but we found each other. That’s gotta mean somethin’, right?”

“What you said, back in Woodbury… you told Merle you’d go deal with him later. What did that mean?”

“Means I’m gonna go back there an’ find out what the hell he’s doin’… what the hell he’s thinkin’.”

You didn’t respond and you could see that he regretted what he said.

“It ain’t gonna be like before. I promise. Yeah, he’s my brother… but you were the one I thought of every day. You were the one I missed and dreamt about…”

You couldn’t help but smile and want to tease him like you used to. “I hope you don’t dream about your brother,” you smirked and cast your eyes down to the ground.

Daryl’s fingers picked up your chin and brought your face to his. “Only person I ever dreamt of was you… back then and now. I was such an ass Y/N. I meant when I said I shoulda made you come with me.”

The light of the half-moon gave enough light to see Daryl’s group heading up the walk to the main building. They all looked in your direction but continued without interrupting.

“They don’t trust me,” you said turning back to him.

“They will.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because they trust me, and I know you…”

“You used to know me. A year is a long time Daryl.”

“None of us are the same people we were at the start of all this,” he said, reaching for your hand. You let him take it and entwine your fingers with his.

“Right, so how do I know that we would even like each other now?”

“Really?” he asked, his head was tilted, a playful smirk on his lips. “Tell me one thing about the new you that you don’t think I would like.”

“I don’t know… I just meant that it’s been a long time Daryl.”

“Why the hell you fightin’ this, girl?!” Daryl demanded, his voice suddenly irritated. “Damn, why you always gotta do this?”

“Do what exactly?” you pulled your hands out of his and put your hands on your hips.

“Make shit difficult. Why can’t you just be happy we found each other?”

“I am happy, you asshole!”

“Really?” he asked again, this time his voice oozing with sarcasm.

“Yeah,  _really_. Really fucking happy actually!” you could feel a crazy swirl of anger, frustration and elation all bubbling to the surface.  

“Prove it,” he taunted. Chewing on his lip, he raised a challenging brow at you and narrowed his eyes. “You’re so damn happy to see me again, then fuckin’ prove it.”

You felt your anger rise above everything else. You had an urge to hit him hard, but you also wanted to prove how much you did miss him.

“Fuck you,” you spat and tried to walk past him but he grabbed your bicep tightly. You tried to shrug away from him, but he just tightened his grip and continued to hold your gaze.

Raising your free hand, you brought your palm down on his cheek, smacking him just hard enough to get your point across.

“Oh, c’mon on now girl, I know you got more than that in ya,” his grip on your arm was still tight, but you didn’t hate how it felt. The grin he wore was infuriating but you couldn’t deny he was starting to break through the layer of anger you felt.

You went to smack him again out of spite, but he caught your hand in time and used his leverage to pull you into him.

“You done now?” Daryl glared down at you when you didn’t reply he took that as the sign he needed. “Now, tell me again how happy you are to see me.”

Daryl grabbed the back of your head and pulled your face to his, his mouth landing on yours with a painful crash. You kissed him back hungrily, instantly causing your entire body to glow warm and nearly knocked over with a need for him.

He had a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back. Leaving your mouth, Daryl bit down on your neck causing a slight moan to escape your lips. Running his tongue up your neck, he lightly nipped and kissed your ear.

“ ** _I still remember how you taste_** ,” Daryl growled while letting his hand run down the length of your body.

Stopping at the top of your jeans, you didn’t fight him when he easily popped open the button and slid his hand down to your panties. “I’ve missed how you feel,” his gruff whisper caused your skin to break out in goosebumps.

“Daryl,” his name fell from your mouth in a breathy moan, as his fingers lightly brushed against your sex.

“I ain’t never thought of anyone like I’ve thought about you,” he slowly slipped his hand from your jeans, and up beneath your shirt. “Not now, and not before.”

Daryl kissed your neck with his lips and his teeth. Every time you felt the sharpness of them on your skin, you ached for him a little more. His hand traveled up your stomach to your bra. He pulled it down so his fingers could brush against your nipple.

“Daryl, please…”

“Please what?” he pulled his head up from your neck and meet your eyes. “Tell me…”

“Let me prove it. Let’s go somewhere and I will show you how much I’ve missed you.”

He didn’t say another word. Daryl grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the guard tower at near the gates.

“This alright?” he asked as he pulled you through the hatch to the top.

You didn’t answer him. Grabbing his shirt, you pulled him closer and began to undo the buttons, discarding it to the side when you were done. While pulling off your own shirt and adding it to the pile of clothes, Daryl kicked off his boots and went to unbuckle his belt.

“No, I got that,” you said, licking your lips and never letting your eyes leave his. You grabbed at his buckle, bringing his hips into yours. You immediately felt his erection and when your hand brushed against the hardness of him, you heard his breath hitch which made you smile.

“I thought about you so much over the last year,” you whispered in his ear as you slowly undid his belt. “Thought about how you used to touch me in public, trying to get me to cum with all those people around. You remember that night at the field party…?”

“Mmmhmm, I remember,” he said, his eyes locked with yours as you popped open the button of his pants once his belt was undone. Using both hands, you brought down his zipper and gently tugged down his clothes, allowing his cock free of its restraints.

“I also remember that time I got you back for that,” you said, kneeling before him, continuing to lightly stroke him with both hands.

“Fuck,” he moaned as your teeth nipped the head of his dick, then ran your tongue down the long length of his shaft. “Y/N… baby wait,” he tried to stop you, but before he could say another word, you took his length into your mouth as deeply as you could.

Sucking and slurping on his cock, Daryl’s head rocked back in ecstasy causing him to nearly lose his balance. Slowly, you let him fall from your lips with a pop, but never took your hands from him.

Daryl opened his eyes, a deep guttural moan leaving him as he reached down and yanked you up from your knees.

“My turn,” he snarled like a man possessed. He pawed at your pants, ripping them down along with your panties that were already soaked in anticipation of him. “Lay down,” he commanded and you didn’t dare not obey.

You’d seen him like this a few times when you’d been together before. While he could be sweet and loving during sex, there were times when you knew he just wanted you in the most primal sense and you were more than happy to oblige.

You laid down on the blanket-covered mattress that rested in the corner. No sooner did your skin touch the material, Daryl was on his knees and finished tearing the jeans and panties off your legs, adding them to the pile.

He roughly threw your legs apart and sat back on his knees to take in the full sight of your naked body. Daryl started on the side of your knee, biting and kissing his way towards your warm, wet folds.

The feeling of his tongue brushing against the outside of your pussy was maddening. Daryl teased you for a brief moment before plunging his tongue into you, and against your clit. Your hips instinctively rose to meet his mouth. Daryl took full advantage and wrapped his arms up to your stomach then your breasts.

You gripped your legs around his shoulders, your hands grabbed a fist full of his hair, grinding his face into you harder. Daryl moaned with approval as his mouth made sure to taste every inch of you.

You could feel an orgasm looming, but you didn’t want to release it yet. You needed to feel him inside you, but didn’t want him to stop assaulting you with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned as he took your clit between his teeth and shoved his fingers sharply up inside you. Your breaths came in short spurts, and he could tell you were close. You desperately tried to pull his head up, but being much stronger, he kept at running every part of his mouth and fingers all over your pussy.

“God damn you taste so fucking good,” he said lifting his head to take in a long look of you. His eyes were dark with lust and when they met yours, you immediately felt that same primal need of him.

“Fuck me. Now,” You demanded of him, but he wasn’t so ready to give you want you wanted. Licking his lips, he just shook his head and dove his tongue back into your folds. Your hips bucked as he brought you to your peak, but he held you down as you hit your first orgasm. Daryl drank you in greedily and when he was done, he lightly kissed all around your groin and thighs, then up your stomach to your breasts.

Daryl pulled and played with your breasts, tongue, and teeth on one, his hand on the other. You gripped him down tighter on top of you, letting your hands run up his back. As he continued to move further up your body, the tip of his cock hit your clit causing you to cry out.

“Oh God… Fuck…” you grabbed his head and pulled him up to you.

Daryl stared at you for a long minute as if he wasn’t sure what to do with you next. For the briefest second, the primal need seemed to fall away, and the sweet, loving Daryl you used to know appeared.

“I have missed you so fucking much,” he purred reaching out to gently caress your face.

You sat up and pushed him back so he fell back on his ass. Not giving him a second to even think about moving, you straddled his lap, letting him easily slid up into you. The second his full length filled you, you both moan greedily, holding onto each other for dear life.

Your chest was sweaty, but he didn’t care. His arms curled around your back, his hands tangled up into your hair. Daryl buried his face in your neck, his eyes closed, mouth agape in ecstasy as you ground your hips, pushing him somehow deeper and deeper into you.

The faster you moved, the more Daryl panted in your ear.

“Y/N… fuck baby,” he whimpered almost breathlessly as you relentlessly rode his cock. You could feel him starting to twitch and throb inside you as his fingers dug into your back. Having him back felt so good but having it all be over already wasn’t an option.

Running your hand lightly through his hair, you gripped his head pulling him up from your neck so his eyes met yours. Slowing your pace on his lap and smirking down at him, his eyes narrowed on you as his tongue ran over his lips.

“You fuckin’ tease,” he growled pushing you back down so he was on top of you again.

He thrust deep inside you, hitting that special spot causing you to scream out uncontrollably. Your cries only egged him on. Daryl grabbed your wrists together in one hand and slammed them down over your head. Like a man possessed, he dropped his head and pounded into you until he couldn’t control it any longer.

His mouth found your neck, his teeth and tongue treating your skin like a whipping post as he came inside you. The slight bit of pain that radiated through your neck at his punishing nibbles added another level of intensity that made you feel like your body was going to split in two.

“Fuckin’ Christ Dixon!” you cried out, your body shaking with the aftermath of a long overdue orgasm.

“You fuckin’ asked for it…,” he growled lowly in your ear, and when you brought your mouth down on the most sensitive part of his neck, his resolve finally broke. It was Daryl’s turn to cry out, the sound only muffled by the crook of your neck.

“Y/N… Shit! God you feel good… fuck!” Daryl’s hips finally slowed, his breathing erratic and his skin covered with a layer of heavy sweat that felt heavenly mixed with yours.

Daryl lifted his head and meet your gaze, his expression still primal and in need of you. He kissed you deeply before you could even catch your breath. Gulping moments of air when you could, he continued to lick, bite and tease your lips until they were swollen and raw.

When Daryl had his fill, he slowly rolled off of you, but leaned over you and pulled the blanket up over your legs and stomach. He trailed his fingers up your chest and bent down, leaving a soft kiss on each breast. Brushing sweaty strands of hair from your face, he kissed your cheek and laid down next to you.

“Fuck… how the fuck did I ever walk away from you?” he asked more to himself than to you.

Rolling over and leaning over him, you offered him a sweet smile and ran your fingers gingerly over his lips.

“Because you’re an asshole and you didn’t know a damn good thing when you had it,” you answered with a smirk that earned you a smack on the ass.

“Guess I won’t make that mistake again,” he purred, pulling you down for one last kiss.

Laying your head down on his chest, you could feel your eyes become heavy with exhaustion. “Better not… next time I might not be so easy to forgive you.”

“Don’t worry,” he whispered as he left a kiss on the top of your head, “I don’t make the same mistakes twice.”


End file.
